


feel like a fool (you gotta know)

by fairydustissy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sleepy Boys, soft yugyeom, still boyfriends tho, they kiss and are in love but they're not 'dating'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustissy/pseuds/fairydustissy
Summary: Kunpimook had prepared himself for meeting celebrities when he first joined JYP.And he realised too late that he should have prepared himself for Kim Yugyeom, too.





	feel like a fool (you gotta know)

Kunpimook can’t remember when he truly fell. He can’t remember whether it had been when they first properly acquainted themselves, a long time before their debut.

“My name’s Kunpimook, but I know that’s hard to say, so just call me Bambam.”

He had given the polite introduction, watching the other boy blink his eyes a few times, as if processing what had just said been said to him, before replying.

“Kup-ni-mook?”

He remembers all too well how the boy had wrongly, but oh so cutely pronounced his name.

He slowly taught the boy how to say it, once again giving the reminder that he can just refer to him as ‘Bambam’, but this boy shook his head and insisted otherwise, eventually understanding the pronunciation and finally introducing himself.

He knew he was screwed when he couldn’t stop himself from noticing how the younger would smile too hard and then almost immediately catch himself; dimming the brightness of his features when all Kunpimook suddenly wanted was to be blinded by the sun that was Kim Yugyeom.

And oh, was he blinded.

Kunpimook had prepared himself for meeting celebrities when he first joined JYP.

And he realised too late that he should have prepared himself for Kim Yugyeom, too.

Because he trained and trained and even though he was so tired and completely worn out, Kunpimook just kept pushing himself because each time Yugyeom would ask him if he wanted to go get something to eat after late night dance lessons, everything seemed to be okay in the world.

And they got so close that nobody was surprised anymore when they went everywhere together; when Kunpimook couldn’t help but follow the light of Yugyeom everywhere.

They just kept living in sync, balancing each other out.

When they debuted, they still stood by each other through their busy schedules because they had each other.

Yugyeom eventually stopped calling him “Kunpimook”, instead referring to him as “Bammie” or some other cute nickname.

One night when they were in their shared room, lying in Kunpimook’s bed, talking late at night, lights out and everything, Yugyeom turned to him, leaned in and kissed him, only lightly, pulling away with a smile, and climbed into his own bed.

Kunpimook didn’t get much sleep that night.

The next morning, it was like nothing had happened.

A few months later, it happened again. And then again a week later.

It kept happening until it was a daily occurrence that didn’t even need to be thought about.

They kissed, fell in love, and were each other’s worlds without even mentioning a word to each other about it. But basically everyone else knew.

Their band members noticed the way they would look at each other when the other wasn’t looking, considering it was almost impossible to ignore.

On another late night, this time both of them laying in Yugyeom’s bed, the boy had taken his hand and interlaced their fingers, showing off a soft, tired smile to Kunpimook.

Kunpimook could only hold Yugyeom’s hand, both of them staying silent for a minute or two.

Until, of course, Kunpimook couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I love you,” The words spilled out like ink and Kunpimook didn’t want to see the mess he caused, instead closing his eyes.

But instead of pushing Kunpimook away (why would he anyway, they already kissed for gods sake), Yugyeom only pulled the boy closer by the waist with his free hand and smiled wider.

“Well guess what?” Kunpimook opened his eyes.

”I love you more,” Yugyeom had giggled.

Kunpimook was so in love.

And no matter what struggles the group went through, Yugyeom and Kunpimook knew they could find strength and happiness in each other.

One day, Kunpimook had been nervous before a concert, because his family would be in the audience.

Backstage, in their dressing room, the members had been trying their best to make him feel better, but nothing was working.

Yugyeom had sighed, walked straight over to Kunpimook, lifting his chin, hesitating for a second, before giving in and leaning in to kiss the boy right in front of the other members.

When they pulled away, he whispered, “You’ll do well, Bammie.”

In the background everyone was dumbfounded, and Jackson handed Mark money with a sigh.

(The boys decided to ignore that their band members had been betting on whether the lovers had something going on or not)

Kunpimook performed very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!!! hope everyone had a great one <3 it's 4am the day after xmas here so this could 100% have some problems lol but i wanted to post it before i went to sleep.
> 
> thank u for reading! please please PLEASE leave kudos and comments telling me what u think! 
> 
> i wrote this bc soft yugbam makes me :''')


End file.
